A nuestro beneficio
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Nada ni nadie hará que Hermione desista en sus planes. Se casará ese día y encontrará a quienes busca. De todas formas, ambos obtendrán un beneficio de todo esto. (Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox New Generation" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black").


_Hello!_

 _Y esto es un Dramione. Oh, Dios, como extrañaba a esta parejita *-*_

 _En esta ocasión, es un reto donde tuve que elegir un cantante y su álbum. Elegí a la talentosa e inigualable, **Mon Laferte** y su último disco, **La Trenza**. Si alguien no la conoce y no a escuchado su música, ¡Que esperan para hacerlo! xD_

 _Y con respecto a la historia: Está idea estaba rondando por mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin pude plasmarla. Me costo, creo que la escribí y re-escribí muchas veces hasta que termino en esto._

 _Espero que les guste._

 _Bye._

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox New Generation" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí. Las letras ennegresidas corresponden a canciones de Mon Laferte._

* * *

 **A nuestro beneficio**

 _Que habla de si esto será real._

 _Que habla de si esto es una locura._

 _Que habla que tú ya colgaste tu armadura en mi portal._

 _(Mon Laferte – Primaveral)_

Hay un velo fino cubriendo mi rostro.

Mis manos están sudorosas y tiemblan cada vez que me aliso el vestido.

Es de encaje.

Cubre mis brazos, disimula enormemente la cicatriz que me hizo aquella mujer hace tres años.

Todo el vestido se ajusta a mi figura cayendo grácil por las piernas. Blanco, como siempre quise. Es perfecto. A mi medida.

Estoy perfecta.

Perfecta en un día que no desearía vivir.

Por lo menos, no así.

Mi corazón late desbocando mientras pienso en la memorable actuación que tendré que dar frente a todos. Mis propios invitados en el día de mi boda.

Estoy impaciente. Necesito que esto suceda lo más rápido posible, no sé si seré capaz de seguir adelante si la situación se dilata más.

 **Después de todo lo que tuve que pasar** en el pasado, me sigo metiendo en más embrollos, _amarrándome_ a situaciones completamente justificables, pero que no dejan de cansarme.

No debí haber aceptado esto, pero la situación lo amerita. Haría lo que fuera por volver a tenerlos conmigo.

Y lo estoy haciendo.

Sé que todos me odian en este momento, pero… nadie de ellos está en mis zapatos. Si supieran… si…

—Aún sigues con esa absurda idea.

Su voz suena cansada. Aburrida, tal vez. No hay matices, ¿Puede haberlos cuando sus palabras ya no hacen efecto en mí? ¿Cuándo se ha repetido hasta hartarme?

Han sido meses y meses de darle vuelta a lo mismo, meses y meses donde cada palabra pronunciada por ellos ya… simplemente… no la tomo en cuenta.

Estoy siendo irracional y bastante impulsiva, pero siento que debo hacerlo así y no de otra manera. Estoy segura. Por primera vez, voy a actuar y luego a pensar.

—¿Crees que cambiaría de opinión cuando puedo encontrarlos?

Él sabe la respuesta, le cuesta entenderlo. De hecho, no estaría aquí si lo hiciera.

—Existen muchas opciones, Hermione. Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, que te ayudaremos en todo.

—Hemos hecho todo. Y… nada ha funcionado. No veo más opciones.

— **¿Quién te va a querer… tanto, tanto como yo?** , sabes que te amo, Hermione, **¿Dime cómo borro esto que siento?**

Y esas palabras ya no duelen.

Ya no provocan el desasosiego en mi interior.

Ni siquiera se me acelera el corazón.

Lo quiero, pero no lo amo como él a mí. Ron es mi amigo, fue mi compañero de aventuras y de peleas. Nunca existió ese sentimiento adormecedor y resplandeciente: amor. Él y yo nos besamos, nos estregamos a los acontecimientos, a la presión y a la alegría de cumplir una misión.

Solo dejé que pasara porque lo necesitaba, porque no sabía las cosas que sé ahora. Después de tres años, no me arrepiento de haberlo besado, pero si me arrepiento de no haber sido clara desde un principio. Para mí, todo estaba claro, pero él no salió de aquella nebulosa. Fue mi culpa, lo acepto.

—No puedo —me giro y lo miro. Viste de gala, como si me estuviera apoyando a pesar de que su actitud es lo contrario—. Tú me amas, pero yo… solo te veo como mi amigo, Ron. Han pasado suficientes cosas en medio como para saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Se queda en silencio.

Lo sabe, en el fondo sabe que no siento nada por él, pero lucha… lucha contra la corriente. Está luchando igual que yo. Solo que por diferentes cosas.

Y lo siento, lo siento tanto, pero no puedo cambiar nada. No quiero hacerlo.

— **No me vas a convencer de que ahora si todo va a estar bien** , no sabiendo el pasado que comparten. Nunca pensé que te vería siendo tan irracional, Hermione. Podemos hacerlo, podemos encontrarlos, pero tú solo te estas aferrando, como nunca antes, a lo primero que se te cruza.

Bajo la mirada mientras mis puños se contraen.

Él no lo sabe. No puede saberlo, es un secreto. No importa lo que diga, no cambiaré de idea. Es más, debería persuadirlo para que se vaya. A nadie le gustaría encontrarnos juntos, es un milagro que le hayan permitido a mis amigos estar aquí.

—Han pasado muchas cosas, Ron. No es el único motivo por el que me caso hoy —le contesto dándole la espalda—. Deberías irte, la ceremonia comenzará pronto.

—No estaré ahí. No veré como te hundes a ti misma en todo este embrollo de cosas.

Me mira por un minuto entero antes de salir dando un portazo.

…

No me ha visitado.

No esperaba que lo hiciera.

Una elfina me conduce por los pasillos hacia los jardines. Necesito de todo mi autocontrol para no regalarle algún objeto y liberarla, pero alguien, _mi futuro marido_ , me lo tiene explícitamente prohibido.

Mis tacones resuenan en la madera haciendo eco en los desiertos pasillos. Lo cierto es que soy la única que falta en la ceremonia. Se supone que las novias nos demoramos, pero entre en pánico y llevo un retraso, no menor, de dos horas.

Seguro piensan que me he arrepentido.

Seguro _él_ piensa que me he arrepentido.

Estoy lejos de hacerlo.

El sol me da de lleno cuando abro la puerta hacia los jardines. Son hermosos, tan verdes, coloridos y llenos de vida.

Hay demasiadas personas mirándome con displicencia y unos pocos con curiosidad, me siento mareada.

Avanzo poco a poco, tan lentamente, casi agónica, como me es posible. Por el rabillo de ojos observo a mis amigos: Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna. No hay más, es lamentable.

Llego a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

Nos miramos.

—Me conseguiste —murmuro logrando que unos pocos escuchen. Es la idea.

Él sonríe con socarronería.

—Era cosa de paciencia y tiempo.

Mantenemos nuestra distancia. El ministro encargado, un hombre gordo y bajito, rezonga por lo bajo cuando le avisan que la novia ha decidido salir de la habitación. Seguro él era uno de los que pensaba que desistiría.

Una voz enronquecida por el sueño, lo más probable, corta el silencio que se formó cuando entre.

Me concentro en sus palabras y las escucho lo mas atenta posible.

Después de mucho tiempo, se nos permite alzar la varita; siento como mi magia me toma y me acerca a la de Draco, se unen. Su magia me acaricia, me relajo.

Nos hemos enlazado.

Y no ha sido tan terrible.

Abro los ojos.

Hay un denso silencio.

Él me mira.

Se acerca a mí y me besa castamente.

Todo se ha completado.

…

Este momento raya en lo absurdo.

De hecho, ni siquiera quiero mirar a mi alrededor.

Mis aún sudorosas manos están en los hombros de Draco, nos mecemos al son de la canción más romántica y tranquila que he escuchado.

Hemos bailado el vals de novios, he bailado con Lucius Malfoy, creo que por eso estoy en shock, y con Theodore Nott.

Y, nuevamente, con mi ahora marido, Draco Malfoy.

Lo observo. No me mira, sus ojos están en un punto fijo.

¿Por qué no se permite disfrutarlo? Nadie nos puede escuchar.

—¿A que hora terminara esto?

Suspira.

—Solo debemos cumplir dos cosas más. Primero, la cena. Segundo, ser lo más visibles.

Sus ojos bajan hacia los míos y me besa rápidamente. Tan fugaz que apenas lo he sentido.

Sigue moviéndose, sigue mirando.

Cierro los ojos e intento detener el rápido latido de mi corazón, me dejo llevar por la música.

Se perfectamente que seguiremos bailando hasta que podamos cenar.

Él debe tener todo fríamente calculado.

Media hora después, estoy rodeada de gente en una gran mesa elegantemente adornada. Colores pastel adornan los manteles, hay narcisos y rosas en los arreglos.

Draco está sentado a mi derecha, a su lado sus padres, a mi izquierda hay una chica morena que apenas me ha mirado y al frente están: Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

Mis amigos, si es que aún están aquí, deben estar muy lejos.

Suspiro.

Tengo que relajarme.

Algo roza mi mano, pero cuando miro no hay nada. Ha sido cosa de un segundo. Todo el mundo sigue ajeno a mi.

Observo a Draco, pero esta hablando con sus padres.

Me concentro en la comida, y pido, _ruego_ , que las horas pasen rápidamente.

…

Hemos cumplido lo primero: cenar y sociabilizar.

Hemos cumplido lo segundo: ser visibles ante todos los invitados, ante los fotógrafos y la prensa.

Estoy agotada.

Son más de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Hemos caminado por muchos pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación un poco más pequeña, un salón de té.

—Debemos tomar un traslador.

Creo que esa es la primera palabra que Draco me dirige desde hace horas.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Podemos cambiarnos?

Su mirada me eriza la piel.

—Las cosas ya fueron enviadas a la casa. ¿Lista?

 _Sinceramente, no_ , pienso para mí. Creo que una vez le dije que odio los trasladores, son demasiado invasivos, demasiado agotadores físicamente.

Camino hacia él y me aferro a su brazo.

—Lista.

.

Parpadeo cuando la sensación nauseosa se ha ido de mi cuerpo.

Suspiro. Estoy agradecida de estar lejos de todos, sonrió un poco cuando me doy cuenta del lugar donde estamos.

 _Francia._

Camino hacia la ventana. Aún está oscuro, pero no falta mucho para que amanezca.

Miro a Draco que esta hurgando en su túnica.

Voy hacia él…

—No —pronuncia algo malhumorado.

—Drac..

—Silencio.

—¿Qué pasa?

No contesta sigue hurgando en su túnica de gala.

—He perdido algo —pronuncia con voz baja.

Me mira a los ojos y luego observa la casa, es decir, la mansión.

Estoy confundida por su actuar.

—Tenemos menos de cinco minutos —susurra—, dame tu prendedor.

No dudo. Me desprendo el prendedor que era de mi madre y se lo entrego. Solo ahí me doy cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

Me doy cuenta de lo que significa estar ahí y de porque esta tan apresurado.

—Listo. Tenemos que irnos ahora.

Voy hacia él, pero esta vez no tomo su brazo, sino que rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

Siento el _jalón_ por segunda vez.

¡Cómo lo odio!

.

Me cuesta recuperarme esta vez. Siento mi estómago absolutamente revuelto, me apoyo en una pared alejándome completamente. Draco se ha recuperado más rápido y mira por las ventanas.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Por primera vez, se ve relajado. Tan relajado que su postura ya no es la misma, su rictus de seriedad ha desaparecido completamente. Se acerca y queda a solo unos pocos centímetros de mí.

—No estábamos seguros ahí. Mi idea era tomar el traslador y luego tomar otro hasta acá, pero, al parecer, alguien lo tomó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que alguien lo tomó?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Nadie puede usarlo, salvo yo, así que no nos podrán encontrar, Hermione. Estaremos un mes fuera.

Suspiro, me siento aliviada.

Al igual que él dejo que todo mi cuerpo se relaje.

Doy un paso hacia y lo abrazo.

Me rodea acercándome aún más.

—Estamos en Australia.

—Gracias.

—Te lo debo.

De hecho, no me debe nada.

Hundo mi cara en su cuello. Lo he extrañado tanto. Ha sido una semana agotadora donde no nos hemos podido ver hasta este día.

Han sido tres años donde hemos debido fingir ante todos. No estoy orgullosa de todas las mentiras que he dicho, pero era necesario.

—Te he extrañado, Herm. Siento la manera en que todo ha comenzado.

—Yo no.

Me alejo.

—Te amo, Draco. **Nadie me ha querido tan real, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado** e independientemente de como esto empezó, no me arrepiento. Conseguimos lo que deseamos. Nos casamos cuando pensábamos que no podríamos hacerlo.

—Solo lo permitieron cuando les dije que te utilizaría para resurgir en el Mundo Mágico.

—Mis amigos lo permitieron porque les dije que era la única forma de encontrar a mis padres.

—Que mentirosos hemos sido. Nadie creería que nos amamos desde hace unos años.

Lo beso.

Dentro de estas paredes podremos ser absolutamente sinceros con nuestros sentimientos.

Ya pensaremos en que haremos cuando regresemos.

—¿Podemos irnos a la cama? —su pregunta me hace sonreír, siento un cosquilleo en los labios y en mi cuerpo.

—Podemos.

Nuestras ropas se pierden en la habitación y se amontonan en el suelo.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos tocan la cama, nos amamos entregados en la pasión y en la necesidad de estar juntos.

Horas después, cuando sol ya se ha filtrado complemente, parpadeo observando a Draco. _**Me gusta despertar y verte dormido nada más**_ _, verte a mi lado_ , pienso acariciando su cabello.

En estos momentos recuerdo el porque nos juntamos en primer lugar.

En el pasado, cuando el peligro pasó, intente contactarme con mis padres, pero todo fue en vano. Ellos, simplemente, desaparecieron.

Y… se esparció un rumor, un rumor que involucraba a la familia de Draco y a él. Lo visité en los calabozos del Ministerio y le pregunté sin tapujos si era verdad todo lo que decían.

Desde ese momento, supe que podía confiar en Draco. Porque no solo estaba arrepentido de sus acciones pasadas, sino que prometió ayudarme a encontrarlos.

Pienso que fue una forma de redimirse.

Durante todos estos años estuvimos buscándolos sin que nadie se enterara. Y si volvimos aquí fue porque, a pesar de investigar, nunca pudimos tener el tiempo suficiente de hacerlo tan prolijamente.

En este largo camino nos enamoramos.

Y si queríamos un futuro juntos debíamos mentir perfectamente. Seguir de la misma manera en la que éramos conocidos por nuestros amigos.

Hemos hecho todo esto a nuestro beneficio.

* * *

.

.

.

Canciones utilizadas:

1.- Después de todo lo que tuve que pasar (Mi buen amor).

2.- ¿Quién te va a querer… tanto, tanto como yo? (Flaco).

3.- ¿Dime cómo borro esto que siento? (Mi buen amor).

4.- No me vas a convencer de que ahora si todo va a estar bien (Mi buen amor).

5.- Nadie me ha querido tan real, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado (Primaveral).

6.- Me gusta despertar y verte dormido nada más (Flaco).


End file.
